The Return of Scooby and Shaggy
The Return of Scooby and Shaggy is the tenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries. It is the fourth and last part in a four part episode. Premise Fred, Daphne, and Velma go to New York. There, they find that Shaggy and Scooby have a 100 foot tall house, 2 floors, each floor 50 feet high. Inside, they encounter a 30 foot tall giant known as the New York Giant. Can the gang work together and solve the mystery? Synopsis The gang gets back together to solve a mystery. Previously, Shaggy and Scooby abandon the gang. After they solved some mysteries in Coolsville, they fled to a magic shop. Meanwhile, a masked man plots to destroy the gang! Fred, Daphne, and Velma arrive at a giant house in New York. They need a place to spend the night. Fred knocks on the door. Shaggy and Scooby open the door. They gasp and slam it. Fred says they should break in. After breaking in, Fred, Daphne, and Velma discover Scooby and Shaggy's house is 100 feet tall, 2 floors, and 50 feet per floor. Suddenly, a 30 foot tall giant comes running in the room. Scooby and Shaggy run in. Scooby orders Shaggy to get rid of the New York Giant. Fred tosses a rock at the giant, making it run away. Shaggy and Scooby see Fred, Daphne, and Velma. They thank them for getting rid of the giant. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to solve the mystery as a team. They storm off to solve the mystery on their own. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. They go outside. Scooby and Shaggy meet a man named William. He is working on portals to other worlds. Scooby and Shaggy enter the house again. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. The New York Giant appears. After being chased, Fred, Daphne, and Velma escape the New York Giant. Fred puts down a giant banana peel. The New York Giant slips. Velma unmasks the giant. The New York Giant is Shaggy's parents. They wanted the gang to solve mysteries again. The Masked Man runs by. Fred, Daphne, and Velma chase after him. Shaggy's parents exit the suit. The Masked Man runs until he reaches the top of floor 2. He laughs evilly. A portal opens. Fred, Daphne, and Velma start flying into it. They are headed to another world. The Masked Man asks what they're going to do without Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby run in. He hits the Masked Man's head. He and Scooby turn off the portal. Fred, Daphne, and Velma fall. The gang captures the Masked Man. The Masked Man is William. He wanted to send the gang to another world. The police come and take William away. The episode ends with the gang becoming a team again. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *The Masked Man *The New York Giant Suspects Culprits Locations *New York **Scooby and Shaggy's House Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries the Complete 1st Season Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo's Newest Mysteries Season 1